Coronado
Tarquinian mercenary captain. He led one of the seven companies that were hired by Caitlin and Otar to occupy Griffnar while Frederik Falkhorst led the main Vestfjorian army south to battle the Goblins of the Citadel Mountains. After the fall of Bloodburg and the death of Caitlin, he was very much opposed to retreating from Griffnar, even when faced with the approaching Vestfjorian army. Even after the Red Night, in which the Black Prince and his champion Miranda single handedly killed a few dozen mercenary guards, he objected against retreating, but he was outvoted by all other mercenary captains during the confrontation with Falco Adler in the Adlerburg. Making use of Falco's offer of free passage towards the sea or the nearest border for all mercenaries, Coronado marched out of Griffnar. But contrary to the other mercenary companies, he didn't lead his men out of Vestfjor for good. Instead, he made his way to the Pict Mountains, then still part in almost their entirety of Caledonia and occupied an ancient, crumbling but still strong fortress. Coronado was clever enough to make pacts with the nearby Pict tribes and, perhaps even more important, with the Jarl of Caledonia. Under the latter's protection and sometimes aided by the Picts, he conducted raids into Vestfjorian territory, building up a reputation for savagery and cruelty. Falco Adler personally tried to hunt him down for a while, but failed to do so. In part, this was caused by Jarl Argyle's refusal to cooperate with Falco in this hunt or allow him access to Caledonian territory. Frustrated, Falco Adler called off the hunt but still kept forces in the north, near the Caledonian border, to try to capture or kill the Tarquinians. He himself left for the Royal Althing of 1304. When the War of the Three Jarls erupted after the Althing, Coronado offically became part of the Caledonian forces. He kept on raiding northen Vestfjor and took part in the siege of Brugar, where he committed several atrocities before Duke Duncan Bhaltair, brother of Jarl Argyle, put a stop to it. He was also present at the Battle of Leartown, but managed to escape the battlefield after the defeat and retreat of the Caledonian forces. He didn't follow the Caledonians, but instead returned to his castle in the Pict Mountains. Considering the war lost, he held Saraid Bhaltair, Duke Duncan's daughter, hostage and decided to stay in his castle until the worst of the storm was over and then either resume his raids or finally leave the territory for good. Neither would happen. Unknown to him, he had been followed after the Battle of Leartown. Pumori was ordered by Falco to follow the retreating Tarquinians and finally discover where their castle was. She managed to do this without much problems. With only a handful of men, Falco Adler infiltrated the castle in the way Pumori had showed him. Making use of the darkness, magic and the fact the Tarquinian officers were having a drunken feast, Falco and his small group surprised, attacked and slaughtered the entire higher and lower officer corps of the Tarquinian company, consisting of 70 men. Coronado duelled with Falco, but when he noticed the skills of his opponent were far superior to his own, he dropped his sword and surrendered, hoping to save his life. In vain, because Falco simply ran him through and executed him on the spot. This perished a cruel and savage mercenary captain. Category:Characters Category:Tarquinian